Missile Silo
Being compact and also easily maintainable buildings despite being in a post-nuclear apocalypse zone, Missile Silos are hardened buildings built with with robust materials and also specially equipped with resistant materials to stop radiation and toxins from breaching the perimeter and threaten the staff working there, these small facilities can launch a series of missiles into the air for various operations if it happens to be anti-air roles or disabling enemy vehicles. Upon construction of a Weapons Plant it'll clear all access to the facility and will provide primary protocols to build missiles to launch into the air and navigate them to a target of desire, using similar technology similar ones used by American Tomahawk Ballistic Launchers allowing them to move towards their enemy and destroy that particular target, however there are known to be such numbers of these facilities all over the regions of Old and New Russia despite Yuri's intention to clear all grounds of his country from any form of enemy aggression. However along the structure being a primary target it is immune to various environmental risks and bio-hazards with the exceptions of bullets, fire and even explosives, despite the facility being small and easy to destroy most faction commanders can be wronged due to their construction layout which make them good but at the same time made them a primary target to destroy since they can deploy a special missile that can cause vehicle operators to die via using phycho gas, that can alter the behavior of a vehicle operater and kill the vehicle's crew. Instances of this have been recently reported by various military officers and has caused several other factions to utilise anti-aircraft vehicles when vehicle regiments move out towards battle, to keep them protected from these missiles since they are classed as a heavy threat to all ground forces but vunerable to enemy aircraft. Post Apocalyptic Reinforced Construction To be added... Missiles Built Controllable missiles which are launched by the Missile Silo, ready for operators to guide them into enemy targets, they are equipped and is capable of causing medium to large amounts of damage when they collide with their target once the general gives the operators of the missile the order to guide them to their target as they please, also to ensure no enemy tries to move into regions operated by the Forth Reich. The Reich launches 3 types of missiles depending on the situation when it comes to anti-ground purposes, stealing vehicles from enemy commanders or dealing with aircraft annoying the Reich's commander. Gallery Found in various Forth Reich territories across the world, the Missile Silos are known to be launching one of Yuri's dangerous but strange contraptions ever built by his scientists & forces, the P-V-R Phantom that is capable of disabling vehicles by killing operators. Satellite images and photographs show these facilities launching missiles into the air and controlling them via the towers built onto the top, right next to the launch silo. Reich Missile Silo Unskinned.png|An unskinned version of the Missile Silo, also without towers & missile controls Behind the Scenes * The Missile Silo isn't your typical missile silo similar to superweapons used by various factions that are fired at enemy forces, but this is a special structure available to the Forth Reich only. :* All-thou it can build controllable missiles, the structure will have coding based on helicopter pads like you see at Airfields used by many factions for launching rotorary units into battle. * Currently the model for the structure has been modelled at this time, currently awaiting for skins for the base and also the doors, the models including others within Reign of Conflagration will be based on structures from various Command & Conquer games. :* The structure is based on the GDI Command Post from Tiberium Wars, instead of being a field post it will be modified to launch missiles into the sky and also to use against the enemies of Yuri. Category:Structures Category:Main Faction Buildings